


Yearning

by quicksilver_nightsky



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilver_nightsky/pseuds/quicksilver_nightsky
Summary: It's been years and Noctis still isn't here...
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Yearning

Prompto sighed and eased himself down onto the futon of his room in the company house. 

He was sore, aching with that post-battle strain, not to mention the bruises he’d got being smacked around by a golem. Another day, another adventure. And still no Noct. 

Another sigh, his fingers drifted up to tangle in the leather and crude shards of crystal he had wrapped around his neck. The shards of Their Crystal. 

Urianger had explained it to him, and he almost got his head around it. Their world, Eos, had suffered what was called a Calamity. The light and darkness clashing and one won out – and their world had exploded because of it. He’d fallen face-first into a forest – Gridania he learned later – in this new world. The ‘First’ they called it. 

Lunafreya had already been here forever ago – and _the actual King Regis too_. They’d together found Gladio dominating the gladiator arena in Ul’dah. And he liked it far too much to consider going on adventures with him around the place. But whatever he was to Noct, (and that had never exactly been clear…) Regis had kind of adopted him as a pseudo-son. Luna, when she was around, could always be trusted to assist in taking out any kind of nasty they set their weapons at. Ignis had shown up too, though that took forever and some – eyes restored, and Elezen. 

What had he been thinking? Oh. The Crystal. He brushed his thumb over one of the jagged edges. The crystal must have exploded. He’d woken up with one in his shoe. The others he’d had to find on his own adventuring. The first he’d taken to the goldsmith guild to get them to fashion into a pendant for him. After he’d collected a few, he’d just gone ahead and levelled up goldsmithing to be able to make his own. 

So… now he wore shards of their old world around his neck. In remembrance. And maybe in the hope that it would bring Noct back to him. 

Cringing, he turned over and hid his face in the pillow of the futon bed. Ugh, he was a disaster bi. Twenty years in their world and who knows how many here, and he was no less obsessed with his best friend and prince. There wasn’t even any proof Noct would _end up here_ , yet here he was still yearning like a heartsick romcom antagonist. Watching each day pass and marking it ‘no Noct today’ as if that was everything to him. 

He _was_ a hero. A saviour. The Hero of Light, Scion of the Seventh Dawn, Eikkon-Slayer, Liberator of Ala Migho, Second Storm Lieutenant of the Maelstrom, Crystal Bearer. It all sounded really, _really_ impressive. 

So why did it feel like nothing if Noct wasn’t here to enjoy it with him? 

Another sigh, and he turned to curl on his side. Let his eyes sink closed. Tataru had asked him to come to the Rising Tides soon, he’d better rest up for whatever main story quest was coming his way now… 


End file.
